Mass Effect: Aftermath
Aftermath of a rogue N7 operative Leading the talon after the events of mass effect three Chapter 1 : Rise from the Remnants Talon was Disbanded after Aria's return to omega, but a rogue N7 was discover by the Krogan Talon Vir. N7 name Lium o'connor , He was part of the alliance Project Revival. Lium was revaitalized by this gang part of his body was hit by cryo-genic Liquid hydrogen freezing that half of his body, his arm was shot off by there enemies. After being revived he Led the Talon recruited new member including renowed pilot Jeff Moreau. after leaving the alliance from losing his last comanding officer and being stripped of his ship normandy and his flight lieutenant position he's now aiding this pirate crew. He was assigned to pilot the personal Flagship of lium the GSV Scar, as well as lead the fleet including the infamous warship Gallantry. Section 1: The Sacking of the Persagus Veil The fleet was coming on the alliance station Persagus veil, he had everything planned out. The station sent out the fleet, Lium barked" Send out the fighters" the fighters engage the alliance fleet and began their assault. Lium Laughed and said "now Escorts Land on the Veil, and bombers bomb the frigates and prepare to to hit target alpha. Joker piloted the flagship and fired on the SSV Noramberg II and took it out , As The flaghip soared it was taking out Alliance fighter bombers and Frigates. The escorts landed on the station and started sacking the station from within. The alliance was on it last leg the inner fleet was decimated, the outer fleet destroyed and the Heavy Surrounding fleet Crippled. The alliance retreated surrending the Persagus Veil. Section 2: illium Bombardment Talon Vir led the bombardment, they soared through the air and hit the grand trade building. Shadow Broker Ships poared out of hyperspace and engaged the fleet Joker told vir to stick to the bombing run. Joker engaged the broker fleet by firing on the former alliance ship normandy, Joker was facing the ship he served on and buckled with it and out did the ship. liara commanded her crew to keep the normandy airborne. Escorts Subdued the normandy in a Tractor beam gang member boarded the Ship, and killed the Shuttle Pilot. The captain and Crew members waited in the Crew Quaters to engage the enemy waiting by the elevator ,then the gang member came up the shaft in the AI core and blew out the door and fired on the troops. The broker's troops didn't anticpate coming through the shafts. After taking the Crew Quaters they Proceeded toward the CIC in the elevator, because this time the forces were expecting Shafts and guarded the War room door. Gang members came out the elevator engaging the force, Lium slashed through reinforcements with his omni blade. Liara got up from the pilot seat and started using wrap on the force trying to get in the bridge as Lium saw Liara he said "flee i have a new plan crew members ran to the escort left the Normandy. Vir set bombing cooridnates 002, Right where the Normandy was. the bombardment was beginning since the crew was trying to repair they didn't have time to activate deffences. Liara Commanded "Feron Take the troops and leave your the new shadow broker i'm going down with my boyfriend's ship" Feron understood and left watching the normandy fall to pieces. Chapter 2: Galatic Surge Lium was sitting at the bridge and said"Open fire alliance warship dead ahead", Joker opened fire. Talon Vir walked down to missile batteries and commanded open fire. The SSV Bunker hill was fighting back, but little did they it was a ambush countless ships poured out of the relay and attacked. Lium said" All Ships out into the battle". Section 1: Battle Over Noveria the Scar was leading the Talon ships through the battle weaving through space like nothing. Fighters were firing on the bridges of ships, the first alliance ship fell apart from the crippling prototype of the new super weapon known as the mini cruicble. Vir was leading the fighter squadron and said"Lium, we almost have em we just need to... and then out of nowhere a shadow broker ship hit Vir's fighter with a Particle beam he went spinning out of control, and the ship blew up Vir's fighter send his body into space. Joker brought up the tractor beam and brought vir's body on the ship, Lium was so angry he fired the mini cruicble and hit all the ships with a green light that imbolizied them, and then fired a blue beam that turned the power off, And then a red beam that obliterated them. Section 2: Breaking an Alliance A graveyard of ships that were of broker and alliance colors, Gallantry flew through the mass relay and came into a war zone marines were filling corridors and adimiral Kraken C. Quincy came out and said" they weren't supose to attack alliance ships". he sat down in his chair and thought, He then commanded "find them! were cutting ties from them". Gallantry jumped to FTL to catch up to the GSV Scar.Joker was looking at a picture of him and EDI, He missed her when the normandy's crew was disbanded and the normandy AI was tooken offline and Liara took the normandy and he hasn't seen her since. Lium walked on the bridge and said" joker the gallantry is coming through FTL get ready to greet them". Gallantry put guns to ready and joker said" there Charging weapons sir, Orders!?" Lium was curious he said" cut engines desended and hit the power unit and then go around for a bombardment on the engines. Joker flew with precision firing at the pre perscribed targets the marines were trying to fight back against the scar but they couldn't. Joker was finished with the engines and Lium Said" hail them in the QVC" the captain of the Gallantry said" i will not respond to intimidation" Lium said" who said i was trying to intimidate you or your crew, we will spare you". They activated the mass efftect core and left. Chapter 3: Foresight Talon Vir was sitting on the bed he was shiviring, the blue krogan got up put his armor on and walked to the bridge lium was telling joker to head to Tuchanka. They arrived in the Krogan DMZ they walked into a space fight and a blockade. there were Krogan Ships Alliance ships some of Aria's Ships and Ships Appearing to belong to KAT 9. Joker was trying to navigate and Joker said"we have a contact from Admiral Balthazar Q. Johnson they brought up the message the Admiral" This is Admiral Balthazar of the KAT 9, This is KAT 9 Controlled Space State your business Lium replied "going to tuchanka to meet with a friend". The Admiral Said "Carry on, head to the tuchanka space port. Section 1: Tuchanka Spaceport The GSV Scar Docked Vir Lium and Richard Johnson went a shore, They went to the Tuchanka Camp from the spaceport. Clan Chief Wrex was dealing with Alliance General Coronado, Wrex said" Don't worry i'll try to talk the wreyloc chief they'll cut the Alliance with KAT 9 the General Replied" i hope so" and the hologram went away. Wrex said "Vir! I was worried you didn't get my message" Vir replied" I did brother i will go speak to Wreav" Wrex Said" Be careful all the clans are behind us thanks to the warlord Urdnot Grunt except Wreyloc the allied themselves with the KAT 6 the alliance is help us but it doesn't seem to be enough so with that said Grunt will come with you and help you get to the camp". Section 2: Wreyloc and KAT6 Stronghold Vir Lium and Grunt proceeded, KAT6 started Firing on the two krogan and the N7 operative out numbering them quickly but that did Category:Mass Effect Fan Fiction